Come to Sleep, Weiss
by TheHorologium
Summary: It's been a week since the Grimm were repelled from invading the City of Vale. The girls of Team RWBY are doing their best to readjust into their 'regular lives' at Beacon Academy - yet something about Weiss Schnee just isn't right. Ruby Rose steps up as team leader, but more importantly as her partner, to find out just what is going on with the heiress. One-shot fic.


**One shot involving Ruby and Weiss. As I don't have the time to regularly update my main fics (Elements of Change, and Tale of the Junipers), I'll be doing one shots until I get decent amounts of free time again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ. BZZZZZ._

Ruby Rose fluttered her eyes open wearily.

She groaned as the alarm clock continued to taunt her, rousing her from a thoroughly deep sleep. The faint beams of early sunrise crept in through the gaps of the dormitory curtains, casting gentle orange illumination in patches onto the walls. Regardless, the room felt too dark and the day too young for it to be time to awaken.

Ruby was not a morning person at the best of times - and especially not given recent events.

A good night's rest had been hard to come by lately; after Team RWBY's mission with Professor Oobleck and battling the Grimm invasion of Vale, Ruby and her three teammates had been drained of energy. Over the last week, they had all been recovering slowly - catching up on missed sleep with naps whenever they could find the time. On more than one occassion, Ruby had almost missed class as a result of blissfully dozing off in their dorm room. And yet, classes were as important as ever. Weiss had been adamant that the team should under no circumstances start slacking, regardless of how tired they all may be.

_"Work missed now is more work for later!", _Weiss had frequently reminded Ruby.

Ruby grumbled and sat upright before swinging her legs over the side of her bunk, leaping down to the floor. Her landing, however, was uncharacteristablly clumsy and it not been morning, Ruby was convinced that she would have nailed it; usually, she found she could jump down from her bed without even waking Blake.

But not today.

_Oops_, Ruby thought to herself.

Yang and Blake seemed to react simultaneously to Ruby's noise-making; Yang produced a groggy, half-growl whilst Blake rolled over to her side and sat up at the side of the bed in one, smooth movement. The faunus girl seemed definitively unimpressed with the rude awakening, however.

Blake sighed and supressed a yawn.

"Good morning, Ruby..." came her monotone morning greeting.

"Mornin' Blake! Sleep well?"

Blake shrugged and sleepily paced over to her wardrobe, retrieving her clothes for the day in an almost robotic fashion. Ruby turned to her big sister Yang, hoping to inspire some morale boost in her instead; the young huntress was still trying her hardest to act as the best team leader she could possibly be. She had to lead by example in everything she did...even in the slowest, most demotivating mornings Beacon Academy could throw at them.

Ruby flung open the curtains and hopped up onto the side of Yang's bunk, leaning in to talk in the blonde's ear.

"Wakey wakey sister! It's time to rise, shine and kick some butt in all our classes!" Ruby chirped far too cheerily. Yang groaned once more and buried her face into her pillow.

"_Unghh..._no, Ruby. Now...is the time for _more sleep _and _less learning_..."

Yang wafted Ruby's face away from her with an outstretched palm. Ruby, however, dodged the attempt and continued to torment her older sibling.

"Yang. Yang. Yang. Yang. Yang. Learning is fun. Yang. Yang. Get up. Yang. Get up. Hey Yang. Yang. Answer me Yang. Wake up Yang. Yang. Time to learn, Yan-"

"_UGHHH_, fine! I'm getting up already, okay?!" Yang whined as she groggily sat up and descended from her bunk bed. Ruby chuckled and hopped down to get her clothes for the day. Something irked her however; _something_ wasn't quite right.

Weiss.

Weiss was almost _always_ awake first. Annoyingly so, usually.

Ruby swivelled on her heel to find the heiress fast asleep in her bed, in spite of all of the noise now filling the dorm.

_Weird_, Ruby thought. She skipped beside Weiss's bed and kneeled down to wake her team partner.

"Hey Weiss! Get up already, sleepy head! It's time for classes, dream time is over!"

No response.

"...Weeeiiiisss?" Ruby said a little louder.

Nothing. The silvery-haired girl remained in her slumber, her shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath. Even stranger was the fact that Weiss was fully dressed.

Ruby stood up with a pout on her face, perplexed. She never had to wake Weiss up normally. Deciding what to do about the sleeping beauty was tricky.

"Yang? Yaaaang? Weiss won't wake up!" Ruby called out.

Yang sauntered over, brushing her teeth. She paused and gulped down the toothpaste.

"Just leave her. We've all been pretty exhausted lately, after all that's happened...maybe Weiss needs a little more time to get back on her feet. Pretty sure she's not gonna fail any tests just 'cos she misses _one _class."

Ruby shrugged, turning back to examine the still sleeping Weiss. "I guess...but..."

"You're going to miss class as well if you don't hurry up and get changed, Ruby." Blake pointed out, packing various textbooks into her satchel. "Weiss can catch up from your notes later anyway, surely?"

Ruby sighed and turned away to get ready herself.

_I guess they're right. If Weiss needs the sleep...probably best to let her have it._

* * *

"Settle down, settle _down_, students! We have _much_ to discuss! _Much _to discover! _Much_ to _learn_, dear children! You are not hunters and huntresses yet, truly...so allow me to broaden your understanding with a little tale involving me and a stray Ursa..."

Ruby sunk her head into the desk.

_Not another one of Professor Port's two hour-long stories. Please no..._

She grabbed a pencil from her bag and instantly began her emergency boredom-saving activity: doodling. It was useful too, because to the professor, it looked as if Ruby was taking down lots of notes - which, in reality, couldn't be further from the truth.

With half-open eyes, Ruby started drawing imaginary upgrades to Crescent Rose: a secondary blade, Dust-infused rocket boosters, a cookie dispenser - she began to create detailed drawings of each.

A flash of white appearing at her side startled her from her ingenious designing.

"_Eeep!_" Ruby squeaked at the sudden appearance of Weiss in the seat next to her.

A rather flustered and worn-out Weiss Schnee started unpacking notepads and textbooks from her satchel.

"_Why didn't you wake me up?!_" she hissed quietly at Ruby with a scowl.

"_I did! You wouldn't get up, and besides - you're always the first up usually anyway!_" Ruby whispered back.

"_Well - well i__t's not my job to be the first up every time, Ruby!_"

"_And it's not my job to be your alarm clock either!_"

Weiss rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. Her eyes were noticably bloodshot and her eyelids flickered constantly, whilst her typically well-prepared alabaster hair appeared hastily tied up and uncombed.

"_Psst, Weiss...are you - are you, uhm...oka-_"

Weiss dismissed her with a wave of her wrist.

"_I'm fine, I'm...just concentrate on the lesson._"

Professor Port turned his attention to the whispering girls.

"May I remind you that you are already _late_, Miss Schnee? Uncharacteristic of you - and I expect better. I certainly didn't expect a student of your calibre to arrive late and _then_ begin openly talking in my lecture."

Weiss sighed and lowered her gaze, seemingly ashamed.

"Yes sir. Sorry, professor. It won't happen again."

Professor Port nodded curtly.

"See that it doesn't, Miss Schnee. Now then, where was I? Ah yes, of _course_! The Ursa who snuck into my treehouse fort..."

* * *

"Weiss? Weiss, wake up! Weissy?"

Ruby continued to tap her partner's shoulder; Weiss had gradually lowered her head and fallen asleep over the last two hours. Professor Port had long since finished his lecture.

Finally, a few more prods seemed to do the trick. The heiress sluggishly opened her eyes, raising her head upwards. Ruby got the feeling that Weiss wasn't even aware of where she was.

The rest of the class had long since left the lecture theatre. Only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Professor Port remained.

"_Nnghh..._Ruby? W-where...what happened? Wait...I didn't - oh _no_, I didn't fall asleep _in class_ did I?!" Weiss jolted upright in her seat, breathing quicker and searching for her pen.

"No, no definitely not! Well, I mean, technically yeah, but - but don't worry about that, you're not in trouble okay!" Ruby attempted to calm her partner, setting a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Oh man, she looks exhausted...you need some Z's pronto, princess..." Yang muttered, leaning over Weiss in concern.

Professor Port stepped closer with his hands behind his back.

"It is quite transparent to me that Miss Schnee is unfit for classes or training in her current state. Miss Rose, you are to escort your partner to the infirmary immediately. I should have spotted the signs earlier, truth be told...Miss Schnee is usually perfect in her punctuality and academic work." Port scrutinised the barely conscious Weiss with raised eyebrows.

"_No. _I'm...I'm fine, Professor. It won't happen...again, I promise s-sir-"

"Miss Schnee, I am not asking you, I am _telling_ you. You cannot possibly function at your best in the classroom _or _on the battlefield in your condition. Miss Rose, please - as I instructed. Your partner requires your assistance."

Ruby nodded and passed her bag to Yang. "Take these back to our room for me sis. I can't carry it as well as Weiss..."

Yang retieved the backpack and looked over the pale heiress with a hint of worry.

"We'll see you back at the dorm later, okay?" Blake said softly. "Look after her, Ruby."

"Don't worry...I will." Ruby affirmed; her two other teammates turned and left swiftly. Gently, Ruby took Weiss's right arm and held it tight around her shoulders.

"_Okay..._I, uhm - Weiss, I'm gonna need you to focus, alright? I really don't want you to drop by accident and get hurt, s-so - so I need you to do your best to stay on your feet. Okay Weiss?"

Weiss responded with a delayed nod, her eyelids half shut by this point and her hands shivering slightly. Ruby bit her lip anxiously with increasing fear.

_She really is on the verge of collapsing at any second._

Ruby felt herself caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand was the urgency of getting Weiss to the nurses as soon as physically possible, yet on the other the brunette wanted to be soft and compassionate; Weiss looked so fragile and limp, and it pained her to have to force Weiss to start the long walk to the academy infirmary.

With a deep breath out, Ruby wrapped Weiss's arm over her shoulders and boosted Weiss to her feet. Tentatively, she placed her spare hand on the heiress's waist to support her weight - although Ruby quickly discovered just how shockingly little Weiss weighed.

"_It's__ like carrying a five year old!_" Ruby couldn't help but whisper to herself in awe with a smirk. Weiss seemed not to notice, apparantly verging on falling asleep at any moment.

Step by step, she made progress with Weiss towards the infirmary. Gradually, Ruby began to feel ever more tense; she felt a wave of heat rush through her cheeks, blushing as Weiss's slim figure pressed along Ruby's side upon every step. Her embarassment at her own thoughts only induced further rosy rushes across her face.

Ruby promptly reminded herself that she had a very important task to carry out - a duty to a friend in need. Not just a friend, but her team partner.

_I suppose we've come pretty far pretty quickly_, Ruby idly thought to herself as they proceeded down another silent corridor of Beacon Academy. She allowed herself to recollect the events of the past few months - she and Weiss had gotten off to a bad start, for sure. The heiress had been cold and aloof for weeks initially, barely tolerating or co-operating with Ruby. And Ruby had to admit that she had been too naive, too _childish_ as a team leader, as much as it pained her to admit it to herself. Weiss had at least had some good reason to be frustrated with her.

In spite of their frosty beginnings, it was of much joy to Ruby that they had reconciled and made vast improvements in their relationship.

_Friendship. Not relationship._

Ruby blushed once more at having to correct her own thoughts.

Ever since that fateful night when Weiss had brought Ruby coffee, they had dramatically grown closer. They went to classes and studied together. They trained together, creating new combined battle techniques that impressed even the notoriously strict Glynda Goodwitch. They ate lunch together, did chores together, gossiped together - even most of their free time was spent roaming downtown Vale with each other, or playing board games and video games.

Not that the heiress would ever admit to enjoying some downtime playing games, of course.

The more Ruby scanned through her memories, the more apparant it became that very few of her days were spent _without_ Weiss. She could seldom even remember the last time she spent more than a few hours away from the Schnee daughter.

_Is this normal for friends?_

Ruby was snapped out of her thought process as the two young huntresses had arrived at the infirmary at last. A quick glance to her left revealed that Weiss was still conscious - just barely, anyway. She doubted that the heiress was even aware they'd arrived.

"Pssss...Weiss? Weiss, are you okay? I just wanted to tell you that, ah, that we're here now."

"_Hnngh? Oh...o-okay..._" Weiss flickered her sapphire eyes open gently, attempting to regain her posture and standing on her own two feet precariously. Ruby certainly did not trust her to maintain her balance however, and followed close behind ready to catch her.

Ruby gently knocked upon the infirmary door and waited. Through the door came the sound of clattering - objects being knocked onto the floor and quick footsteps. She cautiously stepped back from the door, pulling Weiss back a little with her.

A tall, gaunt faunus nurse swung open the door. She did not appear pleased to Ruby at all; her exasperated frown said it all.

"What is it? I'm _very busy, _child...too many reports..."

Ruby gulped and craned her neck to look up at the intimidating nurse. "It - it's my f-friend, miss, s-she's really quite ill a-and she needs help plea-"

"Oh for heaven's sake I do _not_ have the time to cater to the tiniest of ailments for _every student_ in this school, surely you can sort this yourselves!" The nurse spoke at a rapid pace, overwhelming Ruby's comparatively tiny voice.

"But - b-but _Professor Port_ \- h-he sent us here, and this is very important, s-so-"

"Professor Port?! A buffoon at the best of times, you'd do well to ignore him _girl_. If you've quite finished wasting my time, I have _hundreds_ of medical reports to get through and a mountain of paperwork to sign on top of _that_. Now _leave_, come back next week if you really must..."

"_B-But-_"

"My word is _final_, silly girl! Must I spell it out? _Good, bye! _I do _not_ have time for you or your friend, so your friend will _just, have, to, COPE!_" The nurse finished, turned and impatiently swung the door to close.

Ruby slammed her foot down in between the doorframe - the door recoiled off her boot with an emphatic _thud_.

"_HEY!_" Ruby yelled uncharacteristically.

The nurse turned on her heel, startled. Even Weiss appeared to be stunned out of her drowsiness.

"_You _are going to attend to my sick partner, and you're going to do it _right NOW. _Otherwise, you'll have a lot more than _paperwork _on your plate!" Ruby's voice was a shocking contrast to its tender nature mere seconds earlier. She felt something that rarely ever troubled her - something which was so, so unlike Ruby.

Fury.

She stared fiercely at the lanky lady before her, who tried to match her glare to no avail.

"...I'll give your friend five minutes-"

"You'll give her _as long as it takes_."

Ruby spoke softly now, but the aggression was just barely hidden beneath the surface. It was clear to all three of them that Ruby's anger could be unleashed again if her exact demand was not met.

The nurse silently nodded and gestured for the two young huntresses to enter the infirmary.

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other as the stepped through the door.

"...You're pretty scary sometimes, Red." Weiss whispered with a faint smile.

Ruby couldn't stop the guilty smirk which popped onto her face.

* * *

_This is taking forever_, Ruby thought as she slouched in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

It had been a dull fifteen minutes waiting for the nurse to medically examine Weiss and discuss the causes of her symptoms. Finally it seemed they were drawing to a close.

"...And like I've already stated, it's obvious you're suffering from severe fatigue. You _need_ more sleep, Miss Schnee. And yet, what you have told me wouldn't indicate a lack of sleep. Are you witholding any information, Weiss? Anything that's been depriving you of a healthy amount of sleep every night?"

Weiss scratched her neck and exhaled.

"...No. It's just recent events, I'm sure. The Grimm _did_ break into the city after all..."

The nurse scoffed.

"And yet, your teammates have all recovered, despite having gone through the same ordeal. I expect that something else is to blame, whether you're telling me or _not_. Regardless, all I can recommend is a prescription of standard sleeping pills to aid you in getting a full night's sleep every night. Two per night for two weeks should suffice. Is that all, young lady?"

Weiss brushed her skirt and stood up straight.

"Yes. That will be all, thank you."

The nurse nodded and motioned for her and Ruby to leave. Weiss led the way out, clutching her pills as she opened the door. Ruby couldn't resist her own temptations, and she turned on her heel just as she was exiting.

"Thank you for your valuable time, nurse."

Ruby shut the door before she could get a response, grinning as she walked next to Weiss. The heiress shook her head, amused.

"You're getting cheeky Ruby...pushing your luck. But...thank you. For what you did."

Ruby beamed a smile back at Weiss.

"No problem. Just doing my best!"

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick._

A quick glance at the alarm clock revealed the time: 2:37 AM.

Ruby had been drifting in and out of sleep periodically for hours now. She couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong - an innate feeling that she wasn't noticing something really obvious.

She flipped her pillow and rolled over to her other side, sighing. Clearly, she wasn't going to get any substantial sleep until she'd uncovered what was subconsciously distracting her. Carefully, she gazed around the dormitory.

Yang was fast asleep in her bed, sprawled out across the duvet.

Blake, similarly, was silently sleeping in the bottom bunk, albeit in a much tidier fashion than the blonde.

Ruby peered over the edge of her bunk to observe the desk below.

Everything on the table was where it was supposed to be. And yet _something_ didn't add up.

Suddenly, it clicked in Ruby's mind.

The sleeping pills.

They were unopened, untouched entirely.

Weiss hadn't taken them.

_But why__?_

Ruby had to satisfy her curiosity.

She delicately slipped out of the covers, and climbed down from the top bunk to the floor.

Just as she had feared all along.

Weiss was nowhere to be found. Her bed was empty.

_Then where could she be..._, Ruby pondered as she stared aimlessly out of the window. Weiss could be anywhere at this point, and for what reason was beyond her. She felt a pang of guilt - as team leader, it was her responsibility to spot when a team member was going through a tough time or behaving oddly.

Something in the distance caught her attention, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Something glimmering, glistening. Far out in the Emerald Forest.

Ice.

_Oh no_.

* * *

"Gah!" Ruby spluttered as another branch brushed her face, wind rushing through her hair as she accelerated through the murky forest. Crimson rose petals trailed behind her, creating what almost appeared to be a trail of blood in her wake.

She dashed between the trees, racing through the shadows of ancient trees. Ruby had been using her semblance - superhuman speed - excessively, and she was beginning to feel the adverse effects as the energy drained out of her.

_I don't have much time._

_I have to keep going_.

The red huntress didn't stop for a moment - her determination gave her all the drive she needed to keep hurtling towards the shimmering white she had seen.

She didn't know why Weiss was out here.

She didn't know for how many nights Weiss had been putting herself through this.

It didn't matter.

Weiss was in no fit state to be fighting the creatures of Grimm, much less even the pitch black of the night - and much less on her own.

She needed help. Ruby's help.

_I won't ever forgive myself, ever, if I don't reach Weiss in time before-_

Ruby disrupted her own thought process.

She couldn't afford to think like that. She couldn't allow that scenario to even exist as a possibility in her mind.

_I won't let you die Weiss._

_Not as long as I have a breath in me._

_I've just got to go a little faster...for a little longer..._

* * *

Weiss gasped as the Ursa swiped and cut her leg.

Bright red blood trickled down her pale calf, staining her white boot.

Her aura was failing, and she was beginning to sustain real injuries.

That was the second time her defenses had failed and cost her blood tonight.

_Why isn't my aura protecting me?!_

_Never mind. I can do this._

_I have to do this._

Weiss picked herself up from the forest flaw, raised Myrtenaster and charged once more at the enormous creature.

A swing of its claws narrowly missed her head as she ducked and slid beneath its arm, slicing at the beast's hide and turning as she passed behind the creature.

Weiss was getting slower, more sluggish. The attack should have been stronger, and she should have had no trouble dodging the Ursa's clumsy attempt; and yet, she had only _just_ prevented her head being battered.

There was simply no energy left in Weiss's body to fight properly.

And yet, she continued.

_I have to...I have to..._

The heiress spun Myrtenaster's dust chamber to its blue setting. She arched her shoulders back, and positioned her feet just perfectly.

Glyphs formed beneath her and in front of her - connecting her and the Ursa.

She lanced forward in a burst of speed.

With an exhausted slash of her rapier, the Ursa succumbed to her attack and finally collapsed as she streaked past it.

Weiss skidded and fell to her knees panting. The tranquil moonlight which had illuminated her battlefield from above was fading; misty clouds began to obscure its gift of light, and something was approaching. She could not yet see it - but she could sense it.

It made her afraid.

She was never afraid. Not like this.

As dark as the depths of the forest and as tall as the trees, came the abomination.

A snarling, seething form emerged from the break in the trees; it parted the tree trunks as if they were blades of grass.

It looked like it might have once been a Beowolf.

Not anymore.

The beast was four times the height of Weiss, each of its legs like great pillars of hide and bone, lumbering towards the heiress menacingly.

The creature was not afraid of her.

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can beat one more. Just one more and I can go back._

_Back to Beacon._

_Just one more._

Weiss drew in a sharp breath and began to stand up.

Nothing.

She couldn't do it. There was nothing left to fuel her, every drop of energy had been used up - and she hadn't had enough energy when she started fighting earlier that night. Let alone to take on the abomination which approached her step by looming step.

_Come on. Get up._

_I have to GET. UP._

No matter how much Weiss willed her mind to command her legs to move, she was helpless before the beast - paralysed by complete and utter exhaustion. Her vision was fading to black, verging on unconsciousness.

_Not like this. NOT like this. _

_Please, not like this..._

The heiress felt a tear escape her eye and run down her deathly pale cheek. She couldn't die like this - not without fighting.

One last thought crossed her mind as she felt fatigue taking her.

_Ruby._

She sunk down onto the ground.

A deafening _crack_ rang out through the forest - and a monstrous howl followed.

_Crack_. Another primal cry again.

_Crack_.

The Grimm creature recoiled in clutched at its eyes frantically, writhing and thrashing in what seemed to be pain. Weiss summoned the last of her will to open her eyes - just to see the impossible.

A brilliant streak of scarlet flashed before her, colliding with the monster at breakneck speed.

_It can't be. It can't possibly be..._

Ruby Rose sped around the Grimm beast in a tornado of petals, swinging her oversized scythe with power and speed the likes of which Weiss could not comprehend. The creature swatted Ruby away, turned its attention back to the incapacitated heiress - and yet, Ruby merely bounced back yelling louder.

She launched herself like a rocket at it once more, using the recoil of Crescent Rose to tear past it again and again, cutting through its thick flesh time after time. The beast struggled to keep up as Ruby lacerated it from every angle possible, keeping it dazed.

It would only be stunned for so long, however.

It regained its bearings.

It smacked Ruby backwards - separated her from her beloved scythe and cornered her against an oak tree.

_No. Not Ruby._

Weiss used that thought alone to force herself to her feet. Every muscle and bone in her body seemed to scream in protest, burning from total exhaustion.

Agony would have to wait.

With a trembling hand, Weiss picked Myrtenaster from the ground and switched the Dust chamber to its white setting. She had a single use of Dust left.

_Better make this count._

Weiss flicked her wrist, rapier in hand. A powerful blast of ice shot from the tip of the sword - before the heiress once more collapsed. She slipped into unconsciousness completely.

* * *

Ruby scrambled backwards away from the _thing _which towered above her. She felt the hard trunk of a tree behind her.

Nowhere left to run. No weapon. No plan.

_I can't fail Weiss. Not now...I was so close..._

From the corner of her eye, she spotted her partner - back on her feet, trembling and pointing her sword at the Grimm.

Glimmering ice shot at the beast's neck; a massive collar of ice formed around its neck, weighing the abomination's head to the leafy ground.

Weiss collapsed.

Ruby had no time to respond - Weiss had given her one last chance to finish the fight.

She rushed over to her scythe and sped back to the creature of Grimm. It growled a horrific growl which echoed throughout the Emerald Forest, clawing at its own neck in desperation trying to remove the icy encasing which pinned its head to the floor. She took a deep breath in, standing beside the behemoths head.

Ruby raised the scythe high above her.

Like an executioner, she brought the blade smashing down; straight through the sinewy muscle and bone of the monster.

It seized moving. It twitched for a few seconds.

Soon enough, its corpse was as still and silent as the night.

Ruby exhaled, dropped her scythe and sprinted over to Weiss's side.

The heiress's heartbeat was still there - somewhat faint, but present nonetheless. Her skin was even paler than usual, her body limp upon the floor of the forest. Ruby felt a wave of relaxation wash through her, however - for she knew that Weiss was in no immediate medical danger. The cuts on her legs were minor, and already actively healing.

No, there was only one thing Weiss needed - and Ruby was determined she'd make _sure_ that Weiss safely got it.

_Sleep._

* * *

With Weiss cradled in her arms, Ruby crept back into the dormitory - as quiet as a mouse. Ever so softly, she lowered Weiss into her own bed, and placed Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster in the corner of the room. Her boots removed, she tip-toed across to her bunk and began to clamber up with as little noise as possible.

A little voice stopped her in her tracks.

"_...Ruby..._"

Ruby froze and looked downwards. It appeared that Weiss was talking in her sleep.

She descended from her own bunk and quietly paced over to Weiss's side, kneeling next to her bed.

To her surprise, the heiress turned over and looked at Ruby with weary eyes which barely stayed open.

"_Weiss? W-what's wrong?_" she whispered back.

"..._Stay, please._"

Ruby grimaced and rested her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"_I'm not going anywhere Weiss. I'll be right above you..._"

Weiss reached an arm out of the covers and pulled Ruby a little closer.

"_Please. Stay...with me..._"

Ruby couldn't hold herself back any longer. She didn't want Weiss going into the forest again. If she had to safeguard her partner here, she would do it gladly.

"_Okay Weiss._"

Ruby silently slipped into Weiss's bed and cuddled up against the heiress's slender frame, wrapping an arm around her partner defensively. She nestled her head into the crook of Weiss's neck and began tenderly stroking through Weiss's hair. The heiress seemed to appreciate the gesture, settling back into Ruby's warm embrace.

"..._Weiss? Can I ask you a question_"

"_Yes._"

"_Why...why did you keep going into the forest? Why do you do it every night? Is it f-for training?_"

Weiss sighed softly. She clasped Ruby's free hand delicately.

"_At first it was for training. After the Grimm broke into Vale, after the White Fang...I just wanted to be ready for next time. Then...then I started doing it to tire myself out. It's the only way I can sleep...I j-just can't stop having nightmares, s-so..._"

Ruby solemnly clutched onto her partner.

"_Weiss, if I have to stay with you every night so that you can sleep, I will. But promise me..._", Ruby paused to regain her composure, "_Promise me you won't go the the forest every night. Because I almost d-didn't kill that...that thing. I almost didn't-_"

"_But you did_." Weiss smiled and held her partner's hand a little tighter, comforting her. "_Thank you._"

"_You don't need to thank me,_" Ruby uttered, "_Besides, you don't need to train in the forest now. I can help you with something that will make you the best huntress you can ever be!_"

Weiss raised her head slightly, curious.

"_How__? What is it?_"

Ruby smirked, and gently kissed Weiss on the neck.

"_Sleep._"

* * *

"Oh my _GOD_, Blakey! Get over here _quick_! I found the love bugs _all tucked in_!"

Ruby awoke to a loud, excitable voice - her sister's.

_Oh great._

Yang Xiao Long was stood above Ruby with a devilish grin on her face, and a cellphone in her hands. She was taking picture after picture of Ruby snugly wrapped around Weiss. Ruby whined and tried to snatch the phone from her big sister's hands, but even she was too slow this morning to stop the blonde's antics.

"Blake, _quick, _you're gonna miss it! It's _sooooo _cute! They're waking up so _quiiiiick_!" she hollered to her faunus partner.

Weiss began to awaken, yawning and leaning upwards. It only took the heiress a few, fleeting moments to comprehend what was happening right in front of her.

"...Wait, what- _YANG XIAO LONG, YOU DELETE THOSE PHOTOS, RIGHT! NOW!_" Weiss yelled as she leapt up from the bed and reached for the phone. Yang jumped back just in time giggling and raced for the door.

Weiss was barely out of the bed by the time the blonde had rushed out the dorm.

"Sorry Ice Queen, but these are going online, cyaaaaaaa~!" she called out from down the hallway.

Weiss growled and stomped her foot on the floor, folding her arms in frustration. Ruby stepped over anxiously beside her.

"We're _never_ going to live those photos down! Not _ever_!" Weiss groaned with a frown and a huff. Ruby appeared somewhat hurt by Weiss's comment, however.

Upon noticing Ruby's expression, Weiss did something she rarely could ever do for anyone.

She let it go.

"...Still, it was, _ahem_, nice to get a full night's sleep. T-thank you Rubles."

"Exactly!" Ruby perked up a little with a smirk. "Now you can- wait..._Rubles_?" Ruby began to blush almost excessively at Weiss's gift of a nickname. The heiress froze like a deer in headlights, also turrning bright red in embarassment at what she'd just done.

"Wha- I didn't, I didn't mean - _that _was an accident, I - oh god, just-"

"_Riiiiight._ Just an _accident_. Sure you haven't been cooking that little pet name up for months, Weiss." came a casual, soft voice.

Blake.

Ruby and Weiss turned on the spot in unison, horrified that their teammate had walked in on what could only be described as '_a moment_'.

Weiss looked as if she wished a hurricane would arrive and whisk her away to Atlas. To anywhere but the dormitory.

"I...I, no I-" Weiss stuttered out.

Blake chuckled and shook her head.

"Anyway, Ruby, whilst you two _lovers_ were enjoying your sleepy morning in, a letter came through. Apparently, a complaint has been made against you. From some nurse or something...?"

Weiss composed herself and stood straight, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmmph. A complaint, you say? Against Ruby...from a nurse. Sounds like _I_ have somebody to _deal with_ today."

Blake and Ruby raised their eyebrows. If Weiss was 'dealing with' somebody, it was usually a nicer way of stating that the heiress was very much on the warpath.

"Come, Ruby. Get your gear. We're taking a trip to the infirmary for a..._nice chat._"

Ruby had no doubt in her mind that what the nurse was going to receive would be anything _but_ 'nice'. She grinned and skipped over to the door, grabbing her cape and swinging the door open enthusiastically.

"Alright Weissy, let's go _kick_ some _butt_!"

Weiss rolled her eyes - but could not hide the grin from her face. Blake couldn't help but smile too as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, better get going _Weissy_. Wouldn't want to lose sight of _Rubles_ now, would you?" she whispered smoothly, just out of earshot of Ruby.

Weiss whipped around, frowning.

"Quiet, _Blakey_."

And with a smirk and a wink, Weiss and Ruby left a stunned Blake, off on another adventure.

* * *

**Any favourites or reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed some more White Rose (the OTP that we all know and love)!**

**Horo out.**


End file.
